Dreams
by angiesvoice
Summary: When the long time feud between the Evil Queen and Snow White keeps new lovers apart, Regina and Emma must seek the help of magic to overcome their struggle of being each others true loves in a post-Cora's death Storybrooke. Fluffy with a hint of Swan Queen appropriate angst.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first story in a long ass time. Sorry for sucking so much. It's genetic. I really like this story idea and I'm going to run with it until I lose inspiration. Someone want to come me kisses of inspiration? Don't expect updates for my other stories. No beta. Wrote this at work. Might be shit. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Slowly, Regina's eyes blinked open, the cones of her eyes taking in the new, bright lights which surrounded her. The surface under her body was coarse, yet soft. She moved her hands and pulled up thousands of tiny grains of sand in her hands. The tiny particles permeated the space under her manicured nails. She sat up, stretching her limbs one by one. Her weary bones ached and cracked with the hardships of the real world, but the harsh realities which she faced on a daily basis were of no significance to her at the moment. The sun beat down on her body, warming her heart with a renewed joy. The beach she sat on gave a spectacular view. Birds sang in the distance and coconuts hung from sagging palm trees. She looked down as a baby crab scampered past her leg, disappearing into its underground home. Adjusted to her new surroundings, she stood, dusting the sand from her body.

Unsurprisingly, her tan body was clad in a black bikini alone. The strings which saved her modesty hung loosely at her sides. She rolled her eyes at the choice of outfit.

"Miss Swan, this is hardly appropriate." She called out, moving closer towards the calming crash of waves. The moist sand was cool under her bare feet as she followed the sounds of light giggles and arrows drawn in the ground. A smirk crossed her slips as she found the woman in question lounging on a beach chair, staring off into the distance.

"Why, Mayor Mills, funny seeing you here." She commented innocently. She turned to the approaching brunette and stood to meet her halfway. She pulled a pair of dark shades from her eyes, the perfect accessory for the skimpy, white one piece which clung to her body. She met the other woman and pulled their bodies flush together.

"This is quite inappropriate, sheriff. What would your mother say?" Regina whispered as their lips met in a tender kiss. Their lips fought like long lost enemies, the battle transformed into one of fiery passion. Regina slowly licked Emma's bottom lips before pulling away. "Hello, dear,"

"Hmm, not done yet," Emma moaned before pulling the other woman back to her, devouring her lips once more. She nipped at her lover's mouth, biting down lightly, pulling a lustful moan from between her lips. "That's what you call a hello."

Satisfied, she pulled Regina towards the chairs which quickly morphed into a cushioned beach bed, complete with awning and table. The two women lay down on the bed, scooting to the wealth of pillows near the headboard, leaning into each others' arms.

"How was your day, baby?" Emma asked, wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulder as the older woman found her only place of comfort in the world. Any stress she felt was calmed by the steady beating of Emma's heart in tune with hers.

"As pleasant as one can expect in a town where everyone hates your entire existence."

The blonde's heart broke for her lover. It seemed that the town of Storybrooke was content to exile the former Evil Queen, even after a long, hard road towards redemption. Several months after the death of Cora Mills, the small town found themselves at a loss. There was no return to the Enchanted Forest, though most were comfortable living in their curse-identities. The fairies were working to finding a portal home, but nothing was discovered just yet. Personally, Emma was satisfied living in this realm. This was her true home. The Enchanted Forest would never be her home, no matter how many sugar coated stories her parents told at the dinner table. On the topic of the town, residents quickly realize that things were not as they were before the curse broke. The town was slowly going to ruin; public service jobs went undone. The streets were lined with forgotten trash, the roads were damaged from the wrath of Tiny the Giant, and the children went uneducated. The royal powers of Snow White and Prince Charming had no clue that they were doing. The two idiots, as Emma had taken to calling them, refused to admit their ignorance about the inner workings of the town until Emma had sat them down and put them in their place. The next day, the couple went to the mayoral mansion, tails between their legs, and begged Regina to return to her position.

To say that the former mayor was reluctant would be an understatement. Emma stilled cringed at the look of pure rage as her well-intentioned brought their son into the equation as a ploy to get Regina to return.

"_If you won't do it for the town, do it for Henry."_

_The fire and fury which burned from Regina's chocolate eyes was palpable in the air. Purple sparks of electricity shot from her body as her teeth barred at them in defense._

"_Don't you dare use the son you stole from me as a bidding chip._"

_The witch raised her right hand, intent on burning a hole in the place where her greatest enemy stood, but realized that killing her son's grandparents would not help her cause. She took a calming breath, reining in the anger she felt. They were not worth losing her son forever. Instead, she chose to verbally instigate the woman-child who stood on her doorstep._

"_How is your heart, Snow White? Has the darkness begun to fester? Has it entered your dreams, you consciousness, you everyday actions? Do you feel it boiling inside of your soul? Should I call you Snow Black now?_

_After the lowest of blows was thrown, Emma pulled her dim witted parents from the queen's porch and pushed them down the block before swords were unsheathed and blows were exchanged. When they returned to their apartment, harsh words were thrown, Emma defending Regina as if it were her dying breath. She was angry at her parents for being complete assholes to the mother of her son. They had no right to bring Henry into the argument and she told them just that before storming out of the apartment. Her legs carried her to the white mansion once more._

_She was hesitant in knocking in the door to 108 Mifflin Street. Would Regina even open the door for her? Would she end up flying across the walkway again? She proceeded with caution as the door creaked open. The figure which answered her call was one she never wanted to see again. _

_When the Charming family made their short departure from her property at the hands of their daughter, she found herself collapsing against the nearest soft surface. The tears came like a river and did not stop until she managed to cry herself into an emotionless stupor. Snow White's words rung in her ear. Once again, she found herself defeated and unable to fight. She was weak and broken. No wonder Henry didn't want her as a mother. She lacked the ability to do anything right. Her mother had been right all along. She disappointed everyone in her life. Why did she bother? They would never accept her new life. She wanted to be good, but was hard. She spent so many years angry and fighting that she didn't know how to do anything else. How do you change your entire life in such a short period of time? She'd tried many times to change during her villainous reign. Part of her always wanted to be the mother that a young Snow White desired, but the sun never rose for her. The curse was her escape. She wasn't punishing Snow White and Prince Charming. They were blessed with the gift of not remembering. For 28 years, she lived with the memories of her darkest deeds and failures. _

_When Henry blew into her life, things got better. She had someone to love for once in her life. From the moment Gold laid the squirmy, pink bundle in her arms, she was in love. She loved every bath time, scarped knee, and tantrum unconditionally. Until, Mary Margaret gave her son that damned book. The book and her 10 year old son would be her downfall. She watched as the child she raised for her 10 years narrowed his eyes in defiance at her. Her child didn't want her. He wanted the cheaply dressed and uneducated woman who birthed and gave him up. She couldn't compete with biology. _

_When Emma Swan appeared at her door, hours after the falling out with her parents, Regina was ready to ripe the blonde's beating heart from her chest. What would one heart matter? She would never have her son. She no longer had something to fight for. Who would stop her from destroying the entire town? But, her sheriff's words stopped her in her tracks._

"_I'm sorry that my parents are idiots."_

_The last thing Regina expected was for the stubborn blonde to apologize on behalf of the two Neanderthals she shared genes with. Her green eyes were downturned and sad as they raked over the disheveled queen. The woman who'd never had a hair out of place stood in a wrinkled suit with tear stained eyes which accessorized the sorrow which oozed from her pores. _

"_You are as well if you've come here to grant me your pity, Miss Swan." Regina seethed. _

"_Whoa, calm your tits, Regina. I'm just here to apologize because my parents were wrong to goad you into being mayor again." Emma yelled at the raging brunette. She stared into violent, brown eyes, too stubborn to back down from what would become a fight. The former evil queen's lips turned up in a sneer. For a moment, Emma wanted nothing more than to kiss the disdain from red stained lips._

_This was not the first time she'd had this thought. Regina Mills was a very attractive woman. She wanted to hug the curvaceous body to her own until the other woman ceased fighting. The brunette would thrash and swear and threaten her with life as a frog, but Emma wouldn't let go because she wanted to make the other woman's pain go away. She never wanted Regina to hurt for a moment again, if she could prevent it. This beautiful woman had already seen so much darkness in her life, none of which she ever deserved. _

_Before she knew what was happening, Emma Swan was pulling her body to her jean clad own and was planting a hot kiss on her parted lips. At first, she wanted to resist and turn her into a new class pet for Henry's class, but the shiver that overtook her body could not be ignored. The blonde's lips felt like heaven against her own. She wanted to bathe in the feeling that she never belonged anywhere else but the arms of her son's mother. She was the daughter of her mortal enemy. She shouldn't be kissing the daughter of her mortal enemy, but here she was, wrapping her arms around a slim neck and wrapping her fingers around curly locks of hair. Before things took a turn from which they would never return, there was a loud gasp from behind the two adult women snogging like horny teenagers._

"_Emma Marie Swan!"_

_Without a moment to consider the consequences of her actions, Regina's swollen lips curved into a victorious smirk. She looked over the shoulder of her enemy's only child and cackled._

"_Lovely evening, isn't it, dear Snow?"_

* * *

**Please review. If you like this, I might actually update it.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. Nothing much to say, just a little warning for hot Swan Queen sex. And, a little bit of Snow Black. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Emma came to arms bound in an unfamiliar room, she did not feel fear. The silk scarves around her wrist were playful, yet held an air of mystery. The room was bare save for the silk sheeted bed which her body lay spread eagle. The space wafted of the intense aroma of her missing lover. She breathed in the erotically unique fragrance of her dark haired over, but the other woman was nowhere to be seen.

"'Gina?" Emma called into the dim lit room. Simple wax candle flickered throughout the room, creating an air of seductive mystery. From the shadows appeared the former evil queen, clad in black leather riding pants, boots, shirt, and riding crop at the ready. Emma's mouth was dry as the Sahara desert as Regina's gazed climbed over her naked body. The older woman licked her lips and took slow, deliberate steps forward.

"From now until I tell you otherwise, you will refer to me as 'my queen,' or anything of the sort, Miss Swan. Am I understood?" The blonde woman nodded vigorously, intent on beginning their latest twisted game, her desire to be touch clear as she pulled against her restraints. Her lover smirked down at her desperation. "Miss Swan, have I made myself clear?" Regina stopped at the side of the bed and threw her right leg up, climbing on the bed to rest above Emma's pelvis. A light switch of her crop caused her true love to gasp, the sensation new and welcomed.

"Yes, my queen."

As Regina leaned into Emma's body, her shirt fluttered down, tickling the blonde's sensitive body. She shivered in anticipation as her lips pressed against her lover's ear. She slowly licked the space behind her ear as the crop trailed down toned abs. The blonde's body rose from the bed, her pelvis seeking release against a leather encased thigh.

"Ah, my dear, we cannot have that." The queen grinned, pulling away from her lover's body. She got up from the bed and walked to a throne which Emma had not noticed on the other side of the room.

The seat was pure black with blood red cushions. The etching on the head scared danger and power. The thought of Regina's gorgeous ass writhing on that well-crafted piece of furniture send a blast of warmth to Emma's nether regions. She watched as the brunette began to peel each article of clothing from her body. First to go were the boots. They landed into a corner of the room; neither woman cared where. Next, was the top, revealing two hard peaks hidden in black lace. Finally, the leathers were gone, the waist of the pants struggling over a heart shaped ass.

Regal as ever, Regina took her place on the throne. She bit her lip in anticipation as she watched the blonde devour her body from a distance. Little did the blonde know, she would not be laying a hand on her dark haired lover. Gracefully, the brunette raised her hand, wisps of purple magic swirling around her fingers across the room to the blonde. The smoke mimicked her skilled hands in their absence, teasing and caressing the blonde until she was ready to beg.

Emma's body broke out into a cold sweat as she gasped for air. Oxygen filled her lungs and there was a temporary relief to the burning in her chest. But the strain was back. She repeated the process, knowing there was no hope for release any time soon. Magical fingers reached up and palmed her left breast, kneading the small mound of flesh. They pinched her tender nipples and she let out a pained moan.

"Please," She begged. Drops of sweat peppered her forehead. The metal handcuffs that held her wrists to the bedpost rattled as she struggled under her attacker.

"It's my turn now, dear." The deep, sultry voice told her.

**BREAK**

_Emma's body flew away from her at the sound of her mother's high pitched voice. Snow White's eyes screamed disbelief and confusion, but her voice was filled with venom._

"_Don't you dare touch my daughter, you witch." She spat, running across the yard to pull her grown daughter behind her, away from the spell which the Evil Queen had obviously casted on her poor baby. The young blonde was too shell shocked at behind caught making out with her mother's mortal enemy to do more than stand and gape. Regina looked at the two women and threw her head back in a genuine, yet spiteful laugh._

"_I can assure you, dear Snow, that it was your savior who kissed me first."_

"_You must have her under some sort of spell."_

"_I'm not sure one could call my natural beauty and charm a spell, but whatever helps you sleep at night."_

"_I thought you were trying to redeem yourself. Using magic on Emma will not make Henry love you." The short haired woman threw back. The mentioning of their son gave Emma pause and brought her back to reality._

"_Hey! Back off, Snow." The fairy tale character grimaced at the use of her name. She looked at her long lost daughter with sad eyes and then back at Regina. It was her fault that she did not get to raise her daughter. She stole everything from her. She killed her father, she stole her throne, and she took her daughter from her. This woman deserved to burn and Snow White would stop at nothing to protect her family. She would light the pyre. Years of pain and suffering gave her the right to enjoy Regina's screams and the smell of her burning flesh. She would laugh at the woman who failed at everything she ever tried. She failed as a wife to her father, a mother to a younger version of herself, she clearly failed as a daughter to make Cora into such a dark and twisted her person, and she failed as a mother to Henry. This woman didn't deserve forgiveness. She deserved the most painful and lasting death that magic could offer._

'_No, stop. Those are bad thoughts.' Snow White shook her head, ridding herself of the dark thoughts which had begun to consume her soul. She wanted Regina to play, but a burning at the steak? That was cruel. But, that was what she deserved. She need to pay-_

_ "Earth to Snow, are you listening?" Emma's voice pulled her mother from her contemplation. She felt the darkness, but chose to table the impending danger it presented to handle the one right in front of her. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine. Let's go. We're done here. It was a mistake to think the Evil Queen could be trusted. We must see the Blue Fairy to reverse whatever spell she has casted on you. I should have never let you leave the house." _

_Unsure of how to handle the situation, Emma followed her mother through the gate, turning an unwilling gaze to the brunette and her smeared lipstick. Unbeknownst to her, the former mayor was unsure of the situation. But, without a word, she returned to her home, leaning her body against the white door as she collected her thoughts. _

_What the hell just happened?_

_Emma Swan, her son's biological mother had kissed her. And, she had kissed the infuriating woman back! She enjoyed kissing the blonde and wanted to do it again. Emma's soft lips against her own felt like heaven. She tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, a combination Regina did not know she took pleasure in. The feeling of their bodies pressed together felt like home._

_But, like always, Snow White was at the ready to take the things she loved away._

_Wait, Regina Mills did not love Emma Swan. She couldn't. It was a ridiculous notion. A relationship between the two of them would never work. Their families, really just Regina versus the Charmings, were enemies. She should hate their offspring, but she found herself enticed by the mysterious woman. There were many things she did not know about the other woman, yet she found herself with the strong urge to know everything._

_These feelings would have to be tabled. The look which passed Snow White's faced set her hairs on end. She knew that look. The darkness was growing._

**BREAK**

Regina's tongue circled her swollen clit for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Her manicured nails teased Emma's entrance before dipping into her lover's core. Eventually, the queen had made her way to the bed, the remainder of her clothing discarded.

"Please, my queen," She begged. Emma Swan didn't beg for anything, but she was now. She was at Regina's mercy and the other woman knew it. This is what Regina loved about Emma Swan. The blonde could give as good as she got, but she knew her place. Regina was in control and would punish her as she saw fit. They were still equals, but Emma couldn't find the strength to resist her lover's sexual prowess.

"You've been a very bad girl, Emma. That little stunt you pulled cannot be easily forgiven. Should I forgive you?" She pumped in and out, her entire hand covered in the juices of Emma's arousal. The blonde haired woman tasted like the world's sweetest nectar. Regina couldn't get enough.

"Please, your majesty. I'm sorry." Regina's heart softened at the desperation the woman's pleas. She knew she was being cruel but it wasn't undeserved.

"What will I get in exchange for letting you come, dear?"

"Anything,"

"Anything?"

"Yes, I'll give you anything, Regina, please."

Grinning, Regina positioned herself above Emma's body, their dripping cores crashing together. She rolled their centers together and both women moaned in ecstasy. Emma lifted her hips to meet Regina's precise thrusts. She felt herself crawling higher and higher. She could feel Regina getting closer and closer to the edge. Her shallow breathing and whimpering was all a sign. Emma forced her eyes open and looked up at Regina.

She wanted to touch her lover's body. Wanted to feel each rise and fall of her chest, but she could not. Her wrists lay limply, battered and bruised from the silk scarves that restrained her. If she could not feel, then she would watch.

"Look at me, baby. I want to watch you come." She gasped. Watching the cold, calculating Regina Mills come apart was one of the most rewarding things. 28 years without love and affection was worth getting to this point. Regina was a powerful woman and knowing that Emma had the power to make her melt was thrilling. The best part was watching her lover's eyes turn a dark shade of purple as the magic coursed through her body as she peaked. The color swirled around her irises and disappeared back inside of the evil queen's body. It was all so erotic. She would make her lover some a thousand times just to witness the wanton power that she possessed come to the surface of the calm and collected woman.

_"Emma, wake up. Emma, Emma."_

Just as she reached her orgasm, Emma felt her body pulled from the most erotic dream of her life. She violently blinked her eyes open, her body covered in a layer of sweat. The room smelt of sex, her core hot and dripping under the sheets. But, it was clear that Snow White did not notice the look of pure sexual frustration on her daughter's face. Emma groaned and threw her head back.

"Emma, baby, are you alright? It sounded like you were having a nightmare. You were groaning and thrashing." The savior rolled her eyes at her mother's idiocy. Even a money blind in both eyes could tell that she was not having a nightmare. Without a good morning, she rolled over in her bed, turning away from her mother' prying eyes.

"Yeah, a nightmare called my life."

* * *

**Read and review. Let me know if you want Henry in this story. Though, he would be written as the little shit he is. He might change, I don't know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back. Here is Chapter 3. Not much to say. Sorry for taking so long to update. Exams and all that jazz. I'm taking requests for fluff/angst dream scenes on tumblr. Follow me at angiesvoice. I think I got all the grammar mistakes. I may have missed some. Just let me know. Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma Swan found herself greatly disoriented when she awoke. The sensation was strange because she knew she was dreaming. She could control her body, yet she felt weightless, freed from the distress she felt in her conscious life. The last thing she remembered was opening the black vile that Regina had given her and throwing it back like a shot. Within moments, she was out like a light, soft snores escaping her pink lips. Suddenly, she was here.

But, where exactly was here?

Her body felt light, as if she was lying on the cloud closest to heaven. With a quick inspection, she realized that she was lying in Regina's bed. The silk, black sheets smelled unmistakably like the dark haired woman. Emma rolled onto her stomach, inhaling Regina's unique scent of apples and danger as she buried her face in one of the many pillows adorned on the bed. Of course, Regina would be the one to have at least 6 pillows to decorate the bed only she alone slept in. Well, until now.

The sound of music caught Emma's attention. From another room, there was the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. Curious, she pulled herself from the heavenly bed and went to search. Her findings led her to the study where the mysterious Regina Mills sat in front of the fireplace with a shiny, red acoustic guitar in her lap. The blonde hid in the doorway, not wanting to scare the dark haired woman. For a moment, she just wanted to absorb the beautiful woman as if this would be her only moment of peace with the other woman.

"_**Kiss **__**me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight**_." Emma was taken aback by the magnificence of Regina's voice. The dark drawl of the former evil queen left her with chills each time she spoke but the melodiousness of her voice in harmony stopped her heart. "_**My wildest dreaming, could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me**_."

Emma laughed silently, not surprised that the former Evil Queen was singing her heart out to _Wicked. _She quickly just realized that Elphaba and Regina might have more in common that one would have thought. So much beauty hidden from the world, Emma felt honored to see the dark haired woman without the mile high walls that shield her heart from the utter terror of reality.

"_**And just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline**__._" The blonde watched in disbelief as the single tear dripped from the deep, brown eyes of Regina Mills. Never had Emma pictured this strong and determined woman crying. The action was not a weakness, but proved nothing more than Regina's humanity. The residents of Storybrooke saw her as a powerful force, magical and infinite, but Regina was no different from one Leroy and Granny. She was as human as any of them. She had emotions and feelings that no one had taken into consideration for many years. No one cared about how she felt. Well, except, Emma. "_**And, if it turns out, it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine...**__"_

_ "__**Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling it's 'up' that I fell ...**_" Regina found herself genuinely startled by the appearance of her son's other mother. To be honest, she was not expecting Emma Swan to show. She feared the truth would rear its ferocious head and turn the blonde woman against her once again.

**Break**

_After Snow found them lip locked outside of the mansion, Emma spent several days undergoing tests by the Blue Fairy to uncover Regina's dark magic, as Snow put it. Little did they know, there was no dark magic. Snow could not bring herself to believe that her daughter had thrown herself into the arms of the Evil Queen of her own volition. She couldn't believe that Regina had allowed it. So, clearly, Emma was under a spell. _

_ On the third day of testing, Emma was fed up, tired of her idiot parent's nonsense and the poking and prying that they deemed necessary for her safety. Not surprisingly, they had managed to convince her son that Regina was still evil and that she wanted to hurt Emma. It took all of Emma's power not to yoke up her deluded son and drag him across town to his adoptive mother's home. In all of this confusion and idiocy, she found herself missing the other woman more than anything else. She'd only experienced the tenderness of the brunette for a few minutes, but she craved the taste of her sweet lips like a drug addiction._

_ She did not understand these feelings that she was having. Regina was a murderer and a rapist. There was not denying her list of crimes and grievances against the world. The queen was dark and manipulative, but those words did not define the entirety of her. To a bystander, Regina was nothing more than a vain and angry woman out for the blood of Snow White. But, Emma Swan was no bystander. She saw through the facade of pure villainy. Under the power suits and lacy queen suits was a woman in pain. She felt that pain as their lips touched. Her entire life was filled with betrayal and overwhelming despair. Abused by her mother, abandoned by her father, and manipulated by Rumpelstiltskin; why were people surprised when she pledged to take away everyone's happy endings? While the things she did were wrong, her unfortunate history proved that her evil was not pure, unlike Cora who had no heart to give any shits about anyone but herself. The worst thing about Regina was that she actually had a heart. Her anger came from a very real place, a place that could neither be forgotten nor repaired overnight._

_ "She cannot be trusted, Emma. She is the Evil Queen. She cursed our people. She took us from you." Snow babbled on one evening. Emma rolled her eyes from her position on the couch in the tiny apartment she shared with her parents and son. The air in the room was tense, another mother-daughter fight brewing quickly. It was always the same story with Snow; Regina was evil, done. _

_ "She is not evil and I would appreciate it if you stopped calling her that, especially in front of our son." Emma told her mother. Snow White's face scrunched in pure revulsion._

_ "That woman is not the mother of my grandson." Putting her feet on the floor with a thud, Emma turned to face the Evil Queen's greatest enemy. She was angry and there was no stopping the rage that was bubbling within her._

_ "Regina isn't Henry's mother? Who raised him for the last 10 years? Who cleaned his scraped knees? Who made sure he bathed each night? Who made him soup when he was sick? Who got the worst of his self-righteous and indignant attitude the last year and a half? It sure wasn't me. I gave him up because I was 18 and in jail. Henry is more Regina's son than he will ever be mine. The last few months will never make up for all the missed birthdays and holidays. She never laid a hand on him in anger. She doesn't deserve the treatment she has received in the last few months. She deserves his unconditional love and the bullshit black and white nonsense that you, the rest of this town, and that stupid book have blinded him. I may have given birth to him, but I am not his real mother. Regina is. And, it's time you get that through your thick skull."_

_ Suddenly, the front door burst open, revealing a pissed Charming._

_ "Emma Marie Swan, don't you talk to your mother that way!" He bellowed, turning to take his speechless wife in his arms. Snow White sobbed into his shoulders like a child. "What did you even say to her?"_

_ "The truth, that Regina was Henry's mother too." The Prince's face scrunched up just as his wife's had._

_ "That woman is not-" _

_ "Yes, she is. And, that is final. Henry is our son. Nothing you can say will change that."_

_ Unceremoniously, the savior stormed from the small apartment, slamming the door behind her. She drove her yellow bug until the gas tank hit E. Her baby sputtered to a stop on an unknown darkened street. She slammed her fists against the steering wheel, unpleased by the low crack of her bones. Unbelievable pain radiated from her knuckles though her exhausted body. She opened the car door, the pain worsening, and looked around. Green eyes landed on the white mansion looming in the distance. A bolt of lightning erupted in the sky as the heavens opened and spilled its freezing nectar onto the Earth. Quickly, she was soaked to the bone, her hands throbbing and her blonde looks sticking disgustingly to her face. Emma Swan sighed and began the trek to the biggest house of Miflin Street. _

_ In her home, Regina Mills sat in her study, a glass of wine in her hand, the past wrapped around her slim body like a sanctuary. The photos on the floor told a story of the past, a time where her son loved her unconditionally and they were happy. A time before Emma Swan blew into her town, intent to destroying the life she'd created for herself, the happy ending she fought so hard for. She missed her brown hair son. She missed his unwavering joy and excitement about life. She missed his smile. She missed his love and affection._

_ As a child, he would come into her room at night, feigning terrible nightmares. Unwilling to sleep in his own dinosaur themed bed, he would snuggle into her body, claiming that she was the only one who could shield him from the monsters under his bed. She would look down over black rimmed glasses at his mop of brown hair, dim her reading light, and turn back to the book in her hand. When she found a satisfying stopping place, she dogged the page of her leisure reading and wrapped her arms around the most important thing in her life._

_ Those days were long gone. The boy she'd raised from birth hated her with every fiber of his being. She would never achieve anything beyond the stigma of the Evil Queen in the eyes of her son. Emma Swan's son. With her mother dead and Henry in the embrace of the Charmings, she was alone once again, a common occurrence in her life. The loneliness no longer stung. She numbed herself to the pain and despair. _

_ THUD!_

_ The obtrusive sound startled Regina, causing her to spill the glass of wine in her hand. The red liquid flowed over the glass onto her shirt, staining the silk material. She didn't know why she bothered with dressing to the nines each morning, but it made her feel better. At least, she was still beautiful._

_ THUD! THUD! THUD!_

_ Regina ignored the stain and made her way downstairs. The thudding continued until she threw open her front door to reveal a soaked Emma Swan, tears and rain mingling on her pale cheeks. Her heart stopped at the sight of the blonde woman. For many days, thoughts of their last encounter plagued her thoughts. When Emma did not return to her home the next day, she assumed that the other woman regretted the incident. The idea threw her into a rage, but she resisted the urge to find said woman and throw her down a well._

_ Seeing the sad, wet woman on her doorstep made Regina rethink her hatred for Emma Swan. The blonde just look so downtrodden, her natural curls lost to nature's tears. But, just because she felt sympathy for Snow White's only child, doesn't mean she had to show it._

_ "What can I help you with, Miss Swan?" She asked in her trademark drawl._

_ "Regina, can I come in, please? It's really cold and I don't like being wet." She whined, lifting her muddy boot to step into Regina's pristine home. The dark haired woman blocked her entry, arms crossed over her chest in defiance. "Come on, Regina."_

_ "I don't think so, Miss Swan. After your performance last week, I see no reason to even allow you on my property." The former queen sneered. Confusion crossed through green eyes and Emma tilted her head indignantly. _

_ "Are you talking about the kiss? You're mad because I didn't say anything? I wanted to come back as soon as Snow started to pull me away, but once we got back to her car, she was intent on taking me to the Blue Fairy to be tested. She thinks you have me under a spell."_

_ "Well, who would blame her? The Evil Queen cannot love. How else would the savior end up with her tongue down her mother's greatest enemy's throat?" She replied sarcastically. _

_ "Damn it, Regina, you're not evil! I know that." _

_ "Why does it matter that you think? The entire town thinks so, including my son. Once again, your family has succeeded in taking everything from me." The queen stood her ground, the coldness in her voice sending shivers through Emma's body. She was wet and shaking from the cold and not very aware, so it was a surprise to both women when Emma grabbed Regina's face and pressed her lips to her own. The older woman was stiff as a board until the warmth of Emma's tongue invaded her every sense. She inhaled the scent of cheap shampoo and the other woman's natural musk. The queen melted into the embrace until Emma moved to pull her closer but jumped away quickly. Regina looked down at the blonde clutching her blood and bruised hands. She rolled her eyes and stepped back from the door._

_ "You may precede, Miss Swan."_

**BREAK**

Regina's eyes widened in shock as Emma made her way into the study. The blonde dropped to the floor in front of her and crossed her legs.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"You actually came." Regina answered in awe. A single tear leaked from her brown eyes, following a straight path until it dropped to the surface of her guitar. Emma leaned across and wiped the flood of tears that threatened to fall.

"I said I would, didn't I?" She asked, a 10000 watt smile appearing on her face as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on red lips. Regina's body trembled as sobs shook her body. Emma pulled back, fear marking her face. "Wait, what's happening? Why are you crying? What did I do wrong?" Regina chuckled at the blonde's distress. She set the guitar aside and moved to lie in Emma's arms.

"You've done nothing wrong, dear. This is just very emotional for me."

"Why is this emotional?"

"Emma, you know my story. No one has ever stayed as long as you. No one ever defended me with such honest conviction. The experience is new for me and will require a period of adjustment." The younger woman's smile was distastefully sweet. She looked into brown eyes and said:

"You know I will always find you." Before Regina could pull away in well deserved disgust, Emma pulled her closer and planted wet and sloppy kisses all over her face. The other woman tried to pull away but her body melded into the savior's body, content to be the object of her affection. The feeling was amazing and overwhelming. She was determined to explore this feeling, to experience as much as possible of it, but the reality of their situation was at hand.

They could never be a true couple.

This moment was not real. This evening would amount to nothing more than a dream. A lucid dream for both women, but no one would believe them. No one would support the use of magic by the Evil Queen to seduce the daughter of Snow White. The words sounded ludicrous to even Regina but here she was, in a dream, the arms of her enemy's child around her body like a security blanket. She knew that the joy which stole her breath was fleeting and bound to escape her grasp, but Regina Mills was intent on taking, and giving, as much as the Fates would allow her. She didn't know how to love well, but who said you couldn't teach an old witch new spells?

"_**Say there's no future for us as a pair. And, though I may know I don't care**_!"

"_**Just for this moment  
as long as you're mine  
come be how you want to  
and see how bright we shine  
borrow the moonlight  
until it is through  
and know I'll be here holding you  
as long as you're mine..."**_

* * *

**You can also send me request in a message if you're not on tumblr. Don't forget to review.  
**


End file.
